


Gone

by Thinking of Theo (mjsakurea)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmate AU, seriously quite a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjsakurea/pseuds/Thinking%20of%20Theo
Summary: Soulmate AU where the last words you will ever hear your soulmate say are written on your wrist. No way to know who your soulmate is until they are gone.Liam has three words. Theo has one.





	Gone

Liam had always been puzzled by the marks on his wrist. His parents always told him that those words were words his soulmate would say to him. As a child—and even still now—Liam had no idea what context would prompt those words. They did not make much sense at all. Eventually, he learned to stop thinking about it. He would keep his ears open, but besides that, he decided not to pay too much attention to the words on his wrist.

It was only when Liam was a teenager that he learned the true darkness behind the words on his wrist. As a child, his parents and other adults had shielded him from the fact that those words were the last words a person’s soulmate would say to them. It was cruel, in Liam’s opinion. What is even the point of having a soulmate if you do not know who they are until they are gone? As with the context and meaning of the words on his wrist, Liam tried to push any thoughts about soulmates out of his mind.

It was not until Liam thought he found his soulmate that he started thinking about it again. Hayden. Hayden was Liam’s soulmate, he knew it for sure. Liam loved her more than anything. He did not have to wait for her to say the words on his wrist because then it would be too late. He just had to pray that those words would never pass her lips anytime soon.

There did come a day when Liam was terrified of losing her. He had just resurrected Theo from Hell, and they were going to use him to trap a ghost rider. The trap was set and almost the entire pack was there to see the plan through. The only problem was getting the ghost rider in the trap.

“We have to lure him in,” Corey said.

“Bait?” Scott questioned.

“I’ll do it,” Hayden said. Liam’s breath got caught in his throat. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Don’t say it. Please don’t say it._ “It’ll be okay, I’m faster than you,” Hayden said to Liam. Liam let out the breath he had been holding. She did not say the words, luckily. But, they were not out of the woods yet, she could still say it. Liam hoped to God she would not.

Disaster averted, Hayden did not say anything resembling the phrase on Liam’s wrist that entire time. He was relieved when the day was over. The pack still had to figure out how to defeat the wild hunt and save their friends, but Hayden was safe for now. Was Liam selfish for valuing Hayden’s safety over the rest of the people trapped in the wild hunt? Of course not, she was his soulmate after all.

That is what he thought until she was taken by the ghost riders. She still did not say the words, though. Liam knew that there were only two possibilities: either Hayden was gone, and she was not his soulmate, or she was not really gone. He hoped it was the latter. Scott and the gang would get her back, he knew it. He had to try his best to help by working with Theo, of all people. If it would help get Hayden back, he would do anything, even work with someone as awful as Theo Raeken.

Turns out, working with Theo was not as bad as Liam expected. They made a good team. They had each other’s backs. Liam liked that. He felt bad for telling Theo he was only going to use him as bait. Liam did not look at him as bait anymore, he thought that maybe once they get out of here, they might even be friends. Liam would like that, especially now that he was essentially stuck with Theo. Theo being his responsibility and all.

Just when Liam thought they were out of the woods, they ran into a group of ghost riders. They were backed into a corner. Liam bared his fangs, ready to fight. Liam gasped when he was grabbed from behind and thrown into an elevator.

“What are you doing?” Liam yelled at Theo.

“Being the bait,” Theo said with a smirk. Liam’s eyes widened. His heart stopped beating. _No, it can’t be._ Time felt slow. He glanced down at his wrist hoping the words Theo said were not the exact words written there. He had been wrong the entire time. Hayden was not his soulmate, Theo was. Liam lunged to his feet. He needed more time. He needed more time with Theo.

“No!” Liam shouted, voice full of emotion.

 

* * *

 

Theo did not understand the whole soulmate thing. His parents never told him what the word on his wrist meant like most parents do. The dread doctors never told him either, obviously. He had to figure everything out on his own. It was an easy task. Everyone knew about soulmates and everyone had words on their wrist that would show them who their true soulmate was. Everyone except Theo, that is. Theo only had one word on his wrist, unlike most people. It was stupid, in his opinion. “No,” is what it said. He heard that word every day. How could he ever figure out his soulmate? Not that Theo cared if he had a soulmate or not.

His entire life, Theo never cared about who his soulmate was or if he had already passed them by or not. However, once Theo got out of Hell, he felt free. No more dread doctors. He had a clean slate. Maybe now, if he actually found his soulmate, he would be worthy of having one. Of course, Scott and his pack did not exactly view Theo as worthy of freedom yet. He was stuck with them. While he did not like sticking around, he did not mind hanging around Liam. Fighting in the hospital with him was exhilarating. It felt good to fight with someone he knew he could trust, even if Liam did threaten to use him as bait. While he did not like the thought of being used as bait, he was willing to play that role. He knew he was making the right decision as he grabbed Liam and threw him into the elevator.

 “What are you doing?” Liam shouted at him.

“Being the bait,” Theo responded nonchalantly.

“No!” Theo heard Liam shout as the elevator doors closed. Theo froze. He has heard that word a million times, but this time felt different. A pit formed in his stomach as the realization hit him. This was it. It had to be Liam. His soulmate. “No,” the last word Theo will hear from his soulmate. It was over for him. Theo turned towards the hoard of ghost riders in front of him. Theo knew he was going to die. However, he did not feel as upset about it as he would have expected. He had died before. No big deal. This time was different, too. This time he could die knowing he would be protecting Liam, his soulmate. That thought filled him with determination. If Theo was going to die, he was going down fighting.

 

* * *

 

Liam pressed his ear to the elevator doors. He thought that maybe Theo would say something else and prove Liam wrong. If Theo just said one more word, Liam would know that he was not his soulmate. Instead of words, Liam only heard screams from the other side of the door. Just when he thought he could not take any more of Theo’s screams of pain, everything went silent. This was worse, Liam decided. He took a step back while keeping his eyes locked on the elevator doors. It was over. His soulmate was gone. Theo was gone.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. It's been a while since I've written anything. My writing muscles are out of shape. I hope it turned out okay. It seems a bit different than my normal writing style, but I felt like trying something different. Thanks for reading!


End file.
